mario_muffet_adventures_fnaf_yokai_watch_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Lolbit
Lolbit is a supporting character in the Fnaf Plush series. She is a witch that lives in Brushton Woods. She first debuted in Mario Muffet: Bendy Meets a Vampire! Personality Lolbit is a cute, if reclusive witch who lives in a hut in the woods, the inside of which is decorated like a cozy rural cottage. This is where she prepares her potions and spells. She’s often at the market with her pointy hat and her little black bag to buy herbs and gardening supplies for her various potions. Of the entire group, she’s one of the saner and more reasonable ones, but she is not afraid to be blunt when she believes they really need it. History She studied magic at a young age alongside the Thirteen and went into hiding when they began to betray their own. After staying with the Gypsy for a while until she felt it was safe to return from her self-imposed exile, she built a cabin and began to set up her shop. She’ll make potions, charms, and enchantments, for a fair price of course. Abilities A skill she rarely uses is her telekinesis, which only ever manifests if she believes she is in actual danger. Mostly to push or deflect others away, but it can also be used to pull on her or objects around her to mimic flight. Her role in the show Lolbit's debut appearance is in Mario Muffet: Bendy Meets a Vampire!, ''the sequel to ''Mario Muffet: Bendy’s Halloween Party. She somehow was able to track Chica to the haunted mansion, before finding her in one of the caskets. Upon rescuing Chica, she says that she is here to help her, but they are interrupted by Bendy's casket vibrating as he tries to break out. She then helps Bendy escape. Later, they are at a table where Lolbit explains that she's come to find Chica. Blowing off Bendy's questions, she explains that there was a vampire using the friends for an evil ritual to make vampire sunscreen. She then says she has a plan to save them. Then Chica asks why she should trust Lolbit. Lolbit point blank replies that she is their only option and that she is a friend of the Gypsy. While seeking out the vampire, she talks to Chica in private, confirming Chica's muteness. She then promises that she will help get Chica's voice back. In the main hall, she then demands that the vampire to show himself, and asks what he is doing with the friends. He confirms her thoughts and she interrupts by her noting his resemblance to Count Chocula. He then brags that he cannot be stopped; to this, Lolbit asks for the time, then says "oh good the sun's up" before signaling Chica to bust the roof open, causing the sun to come in, frying the vampire and his minions. She bounces immediately afterward. Later, she is seen using the Window in the Brushton Library, where she communicates with the Gypsy and updates her on what is going on, including exclaiming curiosity that vampires actually exist. Upon telling her about Chica's situation, she is immediately warned that Treachery may be involved in this. The Gypsy orders Lolbit not to confront him; if she feels that Chica is in danger, then she must get Chica to a safe place, out of danger. Relationships [[Chica|'Chica']]: Lolbit's first appearance was to specifically search out for Chica and rescue her under orders by the Gypsy. She understands that Chica's been cursed mute, and will need all the help she can get. Bendy: '''Lolbit considers Bendy "a lively one", and remains friendly with him after they escape the mansion. She later meets him at his house because apparently he had been sold the Ink Machine that she once had access to. Finally, Bendy tries to study magic under Lolbit and stays at her hut for a bit; he is warned not to touch anything. He does. Things happen. '''Freddy: She takes an immediate dislike to Freddy once he misbehaves in her shop. She deliberately sabotages Freddy's potion to teach him a lesson and beats him up when he tries to attack her because of it. [[The Gypsy|'The Gypsy']]: Lolbit is supposedly the Gypsy's apprentice and friend. She is completely loyal to the Gypsy and is the only one she was able to trust with possessing the power of The Diviner's Secret Window, one of 13 crystal balls of unholy magical power. Much of the reason that the Gypsy isn't all too powerful is that at one point, she felt it safer to pass on that power to her apprentice, so Lolbit claimed the Window but was overwhelmed by its power; the light within searing her eyes and rendered her blind. In return, she became possessed with a new sight, able to glimpse past, present, and future. That's why her eyes are black. Treachery: Lolbit and Treachery are enemies, and when the Gypsy tells him she is confident that Lolbit is stronger than they think, Treachery blows this off. Trivia * Lolbit was actually a gift from a fan, Sean Skyhawk, who was inspired to introduce this character to the series based on his interpretation of Lolbit in his mod of the Five Nights at FXXXboy's games. Her original ability was teleportation and she owned a health spa behind Foxy's Pirate Cove, unbeknownst to the Fazbears. In this continuity, Golden Freddy is her adoptive father, and they battle Springtrap in the second act of FNAFb3: The Last Stand. * The bag and hat were acquired at a Joann craft store nearby the Target the Lolbit plush was originally found. Sean cut notches in the brim to fit Lolbit's ears before sending her to Muffetone Productions. * She claims not to know that vampires actually existed; presumably she only ever heard about them in books during her studying magic. * She claims that she used to eat Count Chocula cereal and that she hates it because it makes her fat. Category:Fnaf